Perdida
by Sweet Dark Kndy
Summary: Hay veces en que el sufrimiento puede llegar a nublar la razon de una persona haciendo que esta cometa las acciones mas atroces... sera este el caso de Alice? O podra superarlo con la ayuda de sus amigas? O sera demasiado tarde?


_**Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran maestra Stephenie Meyer**_

**Alice Pov**

-¡NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO, MARIE ALICE BRANDON!

-¡ PUES YO SI MADRE!.- dije azotando la puerta a mis espaldas, mientras algunas lagrimas se me escapan. Sin pensarlo dos veces, para que no me oyeran llorar, me metí en el baño azotando de nuevo la puerta. Me desvestí decidida a tomar un baño y tratar de que el agua me relajara y asi ocultara las miles de lagrimas, que para este entonces ya recorrían todo mi rostro.

No era la primera vez que sucedía esto. A decir verdad, no exagero cuando digo que mi vida ha estado llena de gritos, golpes e insultos. A lo largo de mis dieciocho años, estos tres ingredientes han sazonado mi vida dándole sabor- chéquense mi sarcasmo. Pero créanme ya estaba harta de estas situaciones y no estaba de acuerdo a seguir soportándolas. Aparte parecía que nunca iban a terminar y que conforme avanzaba el tiempo iban creciendo y se hacían peores.

Y es que como era posible que de una simple conversación, ella pudiera sacar tanta mierda en contra mia, DIOS MIO!!! ERA MI MADRE!!! MI MADRE!!! Supuestamente las madres son aquellas que están siempre a tu lado, que te apoyaban, que te amaban no importa lo que fueras o lo que hicieras, que estaban ahí para ayudarte cuando te caes… pero no ella no era asi, ella siempre había sido diferente. Mi madre no cumplia con el típico estereotipo de la "buena madre", al contrario ella me critica cada vez que podia, me pegaba con lo que fuea y con el pretexto que fuera, me decía hasta de lo que me iba a morir sin importarle si me dolia o no, nunca tomaba encuenta lo que sentía y lo que necesita, ella solo imponía y esperaba que se cumpliera sus ordenes como un militar…NO PEOR QUE UN MILITAR.

Sé que yo no era la hija perfecta, ya que también tenía mi carácter y una personalidad muy fuerte…pero…ESTO NO ERA JUSTO!!! PUTA MADRE NO ERA JUSTO!!! Yo tenía mis errores… por dios era humano. Pero al parecer a ella no le importaba, lo único que le importaba en este mundo era ella… y el dinero.

Golpe cuanta cosa se me ponía enfrente sin importarme si mas al rato me salían moretones. En eso sentí como mi kit de baño se cai de la estantería, regando todo por el suelo. Fue cuando vi mi rastrillo, a veces cuando sentía mucho dolor recurría a el, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Asi que lo tome del suelo y con cuidado empecé a cortarme en mi muslo y parte de mi cadera. Por lo común recorría a estas parte para que así nadie me las viera, seria realmente estúpida si me las hiciera en la mano haciendo que tomo el mundo se diera cuenta de mi pequeño problema.

Unos cuantos cortes después, parte de mi dolor se fue pero aun asi en mi pecho seguía ese enorme que no me dejaba respirar. Asi que desesperada con mis manos empeze a frotar esa parte de mi cuerpo cada vez más fuerte, tratando de asi de quitar el dolor o hacerlo desaparecer… pero no se iba…nunca se iba.

Minutos después decidí parar, ya que estaba un poco más tranquila y no quería demasiado cortes en mi piel, de por si el de la ultima vez todavía se veian. Me seque y me vestí solo con un pants negro y con una blusa holgada, toda fachosa como dirían mis mejores amigas. Pero es que, últimamente, no tenía ganas de nada, ni de arreglarme, ni de comer, ni de pensar, ni de salir…hacer lo que se dice absolutamente nada ósea estar de autista. Asi que después de unos minutos decidí acostarme de nuevo y escuchar un rato mi i-pod, Estaba en eso cuando sentí que abrían la puerta.

-Alice, la comida ya esa lista.- grito mi madre algo molesta

- Que bueno, pero a mi ya se me quito el apetito.- dije mientras le daba la espalda

- Ali, te he dicho que la comida ya esta lista. Asi que baja en este mismo momento a comer o si no se va a enfriar

-N-O Q-U-I-E-R-O!!!...que no tengo hambre

-Asi menos vas a bajar de peso, todos saben que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia aparte de que…

-Mama por más que hables, me digas y trates de convencerme no voy a bajar a comer.- dije mientras me volvia a poner los audifones de mi i-pod, lo cuales me había quitado al entrar.

-DIOS MIO!!! PERO SI ERAS MAS TERCA QUE UNA MULA!!! IGUALITA A TU PADRE!! Tenias que…

-YA CALLATE!!! YA C-A-L-L-A-T-E!!!-grite mientras me levantaba de la cama.- QUE NO VES QUE YA ME TIENES HASTA LA MADRE!!! YA LARGATE DE MI CUARTO Y DEJAME EN PAZ!!! Por una vez en tu vida dejame en paz.- susurre hasta el ultimo

-PUES FIJASTE QUE NO!!!!SOY TU MADRE!!! ..

-Y A MI ESO QUE!!!!!!

-QUE NO ME PUEDES HABLAR ASI JOVENCITA!!! MEREZCO RESPETO!

- JA RESPETO SI CLARO!!! Cuando tu me muestres una pizca de respeto yo lo hare.. mientras no pidas nada.- y sin mas agarre mi cel y mi i-pod. Para asi salir un rato, no podia estar en este lugar un segundo mas.

-No te atrevas a irte Mary...- dijo mirandome con esos ojos que expresan todo el corake contenido, y que hace unos años atras me daban miedo...pero ya no mas

-Pues fijate como lo hago.- dije corriendo fuera de mi habitación , bajando las escaleras y saliendo lo mas rápido que podía de ese infierno, el cual algunos le decían hogar.

- MARIE ALICE CULLEN, VEN PARA ACA!!!!

Pero yo seguí corriendo, sin oir lo que me decían o me gritan. Corrí, como nunca había corrido, como si el mismísimo diablo me estuviera persiguiendo.

Y corrí….y corrí…y seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, sin importar el dolor que en ese momento me empezó a recorrer por todo el cuerpo. No me importo a donde me dirigía, no me importo si me perdía entre los árboles, ni me importo si mas al rato me llevaba una regañiza o una paliza por haber salido de esa manera, no me importo si se preocupaban por mi, no me importo nada en el mundo. Solo seguí corriendo como si mi vida se fuera en ello, tratando que el viento, que soplaba en contra mia, se llevara esos palabras de mi mente.

_" Eres una imbecil, acaso o sabes hacer nada bien"_

_" Ya vas a empezar a llorar.. que ...acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa"_

_"Eres una malagradecida, que no ves todo lo que hago por ti y mira como"_

_" Para la proxima vez te voy a poner una chinga, asi que hazlo bien"_

_"Eres una huevona, siempre te la pasas ahi echadota en tu cuarto sin hacer nada"_

_" Que no sabes que soy tu madre y tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida no importa la edad que tengas... asi que aguantate"_

Cerre los ojos por un momento. Queria olvidar esas palabras, que tantas veces habian sido dagas para mi corazon. Ahora lo único que quería era perderme, perderme y asi no volver a ver a nadie nunca mas.

Pero sobretodo quería llorar, mi alma estaba terriblemente quebrada y era la única forma de que esta se desahogara. Llorar hasta secarme y morirme de deshidratación. Morir.

Porque si aunque no lo creen, la alegre e hiperactiva Alice Brandon lo único que quería era morir. Morir para asi ya no presenciar lo gritos entre sus padres, para ya no aguantar los insultos y gritos de su madre y ya no aguantar las criticas "constructivas" de su hermana. Quería morir para asi poder descansar y olvidar todo el sufrimiento que tenía en mi alma. Olvidar y volver empezar en un lugar donde el sufrimiento y el dolor no fueran pan de cada día.

Muchos que creían conocerme pensaban que llevaba una vida de ensueño, llena de lujos y comodidades, con una familia perfecta, amigos perfectos y perfectas calificaciones…pero no sabían cuan equivocados estaban. Todos en la escuela me veían siempre con una sonrisa, saltando de un lado a otro, gritando, festejando, molestando…pero la triste realidad es que en cuanto ponía un pie en mi casa esa dulce y tierna Alice, se convertía en un Alice completamente diferente. Era fría, hostil, seria, sin ningún atisbo de alegría, directa, lepera (como decía mi madre), entre otras cosas que comúnmente no reconocerían en mi pero que en otra realidad era.

¡PAMMMMMM! Caí estruendosamente con una roca haciendo que me raspara y por consecuencia, sangrara de mis manos y también rompiera parte de mis pants. Pero como ya dije antes no me importaba, asi que me quede ahí sentada, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho sollozando. Levante mi cabeza hacia el cielo, notando que la luz del sol se había escondido dejando a luna y las estrellas en su lugar. Al parecer había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de cuánto había corrido y que tanto.

En eso sentí vibrar algo en mi pantalon y fue cuando me di cuenta que traía el celular y el i-pod conmigo. Si sere tonta. Mire la pantalla y vi que la quien me estaba llamando era Rosalie pero aunque amaba a mi amiga a morir, no quise contestarle, en serio no estaba de humor para oírla a ella o a Bella o a Victoria o a Esme, mis BFF. Había veces en que de verdad necesitaba estar sola para poner todas las cosas en orden, solo yo y mis pensamientos.

Seguí sentado por un largo rato mientras mi celular sonaba una y otra vez, pero en este caso eran o Bella o Victoria o Esme o sus respectivos novios con los cuales me llevaba super bien. Poco a poco empecé a sentirme cansada y es que el correr toda la tarde ya me estaba empezando a pasar factura. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos pensando que solo durmiendo para siempre podría mi alma descansar a gusto, así como de dejar de sufrir. Dormir para cierto…eso se oía bien, jodidamente bien, a decir verdad.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Pensándolo bien, porque no. Si moría me ahorraba un buen de problemas, además a nadie le afectaría, al contrario no estorbaría en sus vidas. Asi mi madre ya dejaría de preocuparse tanto y se quitaría una carga de encima, asi como mi padre, como mi hermana y mis amigas, porque aunque no lo quisieran admitir también era una carga para ellas. El siempre estarlas llamando, ya fuera día o noche, llorando por lo que me había hecho esta vez mi madre, debía de tenerlas hasta la coronilla. Y lo más importante es que yo podría descansar en paz, lejos de los conflictos y de los problemas de esta mierda que se hace llamar vida.

De nuevo oi el teléfono sonar, por un momento pensé en aventarlo y asi que me dejara de chingar. Pero otra idea paso por mi cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE CHINGADOS ESTAS?!!!.- grito Rosalie inmediatamente conteste el telefono.- Estamos llamándote desde hace horas y para colmo no nos contestas. Sabes lo preocupados que estamos!!!! Casi nos da el patatus cuando nos hablo tu hermana diciendo que te habías ido y no te encontraban…DESDE HACE HORAS!!!!!Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

-Mmmm.- dije mientras me paraba y caminaba sin rumbo fijo

-MARIE ALICE BRANDON CONTESTAME!!!!

-Dame ese teléfono Rose.- reconocí a la distancia la voz de mi pelirroja amiga, Vicks.- Que me lo des wey, que no ves que no ayudas gritándole!!! Anda dámelo.- dijo después de unos momentos, en los cuales creo que se lo había arrebatado.- Alice? Pequeña? solo dinos donde estas y vamos enseguida por ti, si?

- No puedo Vicks

- COMO QUE NO PUEDES?.- oi de nuevo la voz de Rose.- Claro que puedes, solo danos la dirección y en menos de lo que canta el gallo, ya estamos ahí.

- Es que en serio… no puedo

- Y se puede saber porque no puedes?.- dijeron Vicks y Rose a la vez

- Fácil, porque no sé donde estoy…

- COMO QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTAS?!!!.- gritaron al vez

- Dios mío!! James llama a la policía.- oi que le gritaba a mi "cuñado".- Tenemos que encontrar a Alice lo mas rápido posible!!!! Anda, Anda!!

- Emmet tu ve por el coche…PERO COMO VAS!!! Y Alice…no te preocupes, monstruo ya vamos para alla.

- Pero Rose…

- Solo ten paciencia y no te desesperes, quédate en un solo lugar y no muevas ni un pelo entendido?.- dijo Rose algo nerviosa mientras oia mucho movimiento del otro lado

- Rose pero yo no quiero que me encuentren.- dije con calma, mientras un silencio se hacia presente.- al contrario quiero que me dejen en paz, que me dejen de molestar, no quiero que me vuelvan a llamar

- QUE?.- dijo Rose histerica.- Como que no quieres que te busquemos? ACASO TE CAISTE Y TE PEGASTE EN LA CABEZA WEYY??? Estás loca si piensas que nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzamos mientras…

-Pues eso quiero que hagan y punto.- conteste seria y fríamente. Nunca en lo que teníamos de conocernos, les había hablado asi alguna de las chicas, pero esta vez todo era diferente.- Se que a lo mejor piensan que estoy loca pero eso es lo que quiero. No quiero que me busquen, ni que me hablen mas al celular… porque de aquí en adelante no les voy a contestar y no importa cuanto insistan no lo hare. Y me conoces Rosalie Hale y sabes que cuando lo digo lo cumplo.- dije mas seria.- Pero antes de apagar el cel quiero decirles algo importante y para esto necesito que me pongas en alta voz, por favor.- susurre. Espere un par de minutos y segui hablando- Quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase, siempre las tendré presentes en mi mente y en mi corazón. Y nunca las olvidare ya que son una gran parte importante de mi vida. Que ustedes a pesar de no haber sido de mi misma sangre son mis hermanas digan lo que digan y saben que a pesar de todo las quiero de aquí al final del universo. Sé que a lo mejor lo siguiente será difícil de asimilar pero quiero que sepan que esta fue mi decisión y ya no hay nada que me detenga…

-De que estas hablando Al.- dijo una muy asustada Esme

- Alice nos estas asustado.- dijo una nerviosa Bella

- Ya déjate de tonterías si Alice.- dijo una no muy segura Rosalie.- Y dinos donde estas para ir por ti…

-Déjenme terminar si?.- dije mientras me acercaba mas a mi destino.- A lo mejor van a pensar que soy una cobarde pero en este momento mi razón se ha ido al traste, dejando que gobiernen mis sentimientos por completo. Por eso les pido que me entiendan y que respeten mi decisión. Y no importa donde este siempre las estaré vigilando, cuidando y protegiendo. Y chicos.- dije con lágrimas saliendo a borbotones.- por favor cuídenlas y ámenlas como ellas solo se merecen. Y mis niñas, las amooo!!!

-NOOO ALICE ESPERA!!!!

-NO HAGAS UNA TONTERIA!!!!

-ALICEEEEEEEEE!!!.- Y fue lo último que escuche antes y cerrar mi cel y aventarlo por ahí.

Camine un poco mas mientras escuchaba como el chocar de las olas se hacia mas fuerte. El océano siempre había sido para mi algo maravilloso, fuerte, hermoso, misterioso…. Puede que por la superficie se viera hermoso pero cuando te sumergías mas y mas en el podías encontrar cosas que no te pudieras imaginar, cosas que en verdad te sorprenderían.

Me detuve cuando al fin llegue al límite del acantilado y mire hacia abajo. En un principio me aterre, ya que desde aquí arriba el agua imponía demasiado pero después me di cuenta que no había nada que temer, el agua siempre había sido mi elemento preferido y me hice a la idea que no me iba a hacer daño, solo que me iba a ser un gran favor e iba a ser el único testigo de mi ultimo acto.

Así que me retire unos pasos y respire ía llegado la hora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corri y …….

*

*

*

*

**Rosalie Pov**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .- grito Bella desgarradoramente mientras Edward, Emmet y James salian del agua con el cuerpo de nuestra querida hermanita.

Estaba en shock, nunca pensé que en verdad se atreviera hacerlo. LA MALDITA LO HIZO!!!! EN VERDAD LO HIZO.

Muchas veces mientras platicábamos después de las peleas que tenía con su madre siempre nos decía que acabaría de tres maneras: como un caso de Mujeres Asesinas, en el Psiquiátrico o tres metros bajo tierra. Pero… pero nunca le llegamos a creer, siempre pensamos que en verdad hablaba en broma, que solo eran bromas. Aunque ahora veo que no.

Me acerque lentamente a Emmet el cual tenía en sus enormes brazos a hermanita. Edward y James fue inmediatamente con Bella y Vicky las cual estaban arrodilladas en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente y Carlisle, el cual se había quedado con nosotras, abrazaba a Esme mientras también lloraba silenciosamente.

-Nena, lo siento… hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero…

- Damela.- dije extendiendo mis brazos

- Amor será mejor que…

-QUE ME LA DES EMMET McCARTY !!!!

- Pero amor lo mejor sera que…

-He dicho que me des a mi hermanita, si sabes lo que te conviene.- dije venenosamente, nunca le había hablado de esa manera pero en serio me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

- Esta bien.- dijo colocándomela con cuidado. Inmediatamente su piel toco la mi, sentí lo fría estaba. Sus ojos los cuales siempre habíamos visto llenos de vida y ese chispa que solo ella tenis, ahora estaban cerrados negándonos el privilegio de volver a verlos. Sus cabellos que siempre estaban hechos "Un ordenado desastre", como ellas les decía, ahora estaban aplastados por el agua. Todo en ella se veía triste, apagado, marchito, sin luz.

Apreté mas su pequeño cuerpecito contra el mío, estaba fría… extremadamente fría. Trate de darle calor, arropándola con parte de mi chamarra.

-Sabes que no funcionara Rosalie, ella esta….

- CALLATE!!! CALLATE!! NO LO DIGAS!!! ELLA NO ESTA …!!! ELLA SOLO ESTA DORMIDA!!!.- dije mientras la movía cuidando de no lastimarla.- Alice? Hermanita?, despierta por favor nena. Anda despierta si?. Sabes…esto no es nada gracioso. Y si no despiertas a la cuenta de tres, te juro que entre las 4 tiraremos al mar toda tu colección de bolsas de Juicy Couture que tienes.- dije moviendola de nuevo.- hermanita, por favor despierta, nena despierta.- diej abrazándola fuertemente.

- Emmet he llamado a la policía.- dijo Edward mientras cerraba el celular

- Y yo a la Cruz Verde para que….- dije Carlisle acercándose a nosotros

- NO!!! A LA CRUZ VERDE NO!!!!.- dijimos las cuatro desesperadas.

- Chicas tenemos que afrontarlo, se que es duro para ustedes pero deben entender que Alice ya no esta con nosotros.- dijo James mientras agarraba a Vicky para que no se cayera

- No, no, no.- dije apretándola más fuerte. Pero de repente se oyeron las sirenas de las patrullas y de las ambulancias.- No, no me la van a quitar.- dije aferrándome a ella

- Rosalie, no lo hagas más difícil.- dijo mientras dos enfermeros bajaron de la ambulancia y el Charlie interrogaba a Edward, ya que Bella estaba muda.- Sabes que tarde o temprano la debes de soltar.

Y sin esperármelo, sentí como el cuerpo de Alice me era arrebatado siendo puesto en una camilla donde se le cubrió de la cabeza a los pies, dando por sentado que ella estaba…pero ella no lo podía estar… ella no nos podía haber dejado.

-Si tan solo hubiéramos llegado más temprano.- dije contra el cuerpo de mi novio

-Bebe, no hubiéramos podido hacer nada. Alice ya tenía varias horas bajo el agua cuando nosotros llegamos. Fue demasiado tarde.- me solté a llorar como loca. Cuando dijo eso "Fue demasiado tarde". No se si vieron segundo o minutos pero de la nada sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo derecho, haciendo que de repente me diera mucho sueño.

- Esto la va a ayudar, Emmett.- reconocí la voz de Charlie.- Es lo mejor ahorita para las cuatro, están en shock y es necesario que se tranquilicen.

-Gracias Charlie.- y eso fue lo último que oi antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Horas después desperté en el cuarto de novio, el cual estaba a mi lado recostado. En un principio pensé que todo había sido un horroroso sueño y que mi hermanita esta bien, pero al ver los ojos de mí novio comprobé que no había sido un sueño y que en verdad estaba viviendo esa pesadilla. Y me puse a llorar de nuevo.

Dias después se organizo, el velorio donde fueron desde la gente que solo iba a de pinche chismosa hasta los amigos y familiares mas cercanos de Alice. Al ver a su familia, me dolio el pecho al ver a su padre completamente destrozado, todo demacrado, sin fuerzas y con ojeras que si pudieran le llegarían hasta el suelo. El de todos ellos era el que mas la quería, el que la protegía de los gritos y de los golpes de su madre, pero debido a que era medico, siempre se la pasaba fuera haciendo que esa tarea se le dificultara. En cambio, su mama y su hermana estaban demasiado tranquilas para ser verdad parecía como si se hubieran ido a un spa hoy en la mañana y hubieran venido a velar a su hija o en el otro caso a su hermana.

Nos acercamos las 4 sin duadarlo dos veces, había unas cuantas cosas que teníamos que aclarar con esta "señora"

-Chicas.- dijo parándose al vernos.- que bueno que vinieron, si Alice estuviera…

- Cállese y siéntese.- dijo Vicky enfadado.- Y no profane el nombre de su hija

- Como se atreven a venir y hablarme de esa manera

- Porque usted es la única culpable de que Alice este…-pero no pude decir la palabra.- Y no esté con nosotros disfrutando de la vida como usted y su hija lo están haciendo.

- Si usted hubiera puesto más atención a lo que realmente necesitaba y quería…Alice no hubiera recurrido a esa salida.- dijo una muy enojada Bella.- Alice era una persona alegre y llena de energía que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de comprensión por parte suya.

- Yo amo, a mi hija y yo siempre vi por el bien de ella…-dijo tratando de defenderse

- Si claro, por eso es que en este momento estamos velándola y apunto de enterrarla. No, se nota, que en verdad la amaba y veía por su bien.- dijo Esme volteándose y dejando a madre e hija con la boca abierta.

- Y tu no vas a decir nada.- le dijo la madre de Alice a su marido.- No me vas a defender ante estas "señoritas".- dijo de manera despectiva mientras nos barría

- Lo único que puedo decir.- dijo el padre viéndonos a nosotras.- Es que les agradezco co todo el corazon por haberr alegrado la vida de mi hija mientras fue posible. Se que fueron un gran apoyo para ella y que la quisieron mucho.- y sin más se retiro al ataúd donde su querida niña estaba.

Algunas horas después, el ataúd era cargado por el padre de Alice, Charlie, James, Emmet y Edward mientras los demás los íbamos siguiendo. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde iba a ser enterrada nuestra querida amiga, aun no lo podíamos creer. Siempre habíamos dicho que llegaríamos hasta la vejez y que junto con nuestros maridos nos internaríamos en el mismo asilo para asi morir juntas. " Viejitas y con arrugaa, pero juntas hasta la tumba" Alice repetia una y otra vez. Pero ahora, eso no podría ser posible porque nuestra querida amiga se nos había adelantado, yéndose de nuestro lado hacia un lugar mejor y donde por fin si alma podría descansar en paz.

-Lista?.- me pregunto Emmet abrazando por detrás despues de unos minutos, mientras dejaba un ramo de "sakura" **_(N/A.- Son flores de cerezo __XD_**_**),**_sus flores favoritas, sobre su lapida. Habia de todo tipo rosas rojas, rosas blancas, lilas, etc...pero ninguna sakura. Aunque sabia que estaba lista, no me queria ir, aun no podia asimilar que ya no tendria a la enana para molestarme o molestar a los demas; para que me diera consejos; a mi compinche en travesuras; que ya no podriamos ir de compras; que me llamaria para pasar horas en el telefono hablando de nada... ahora ella ya no estaria ahi, sino seis metros najo tierra.

-Se que es dificil Rose.- dijo Bella agarrándome de la mano y me ayudaba a levantarme, mientras con la otra agarraba fuertemente la de Edward.- Nosotros estamos igual que tu, Alice tambien fue nuestra mejor amiga y aun es dificil asimilarlo pero no podemos hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es rezar para que este en un lugar mejor y esforzarse en salir adelante, ya que estoy seguro es lo que ella querria.

- Cierto.- dijo Vicky tomándome la otra mano.- Sabes que Alice habría dado lo que fuera para que no vernos con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.- dijo riéndose y secándose las lagrimas.

- Anda vamos.- dijo Esme a lado de nosotros.- Ahora lo único que queda es seguir adelante y como Alice decía..

- "Sea como sea…la función debe continuar".- dijimos riéndonos. Y como si hubiese estado ahí, oí claramente su risa

- Oyeron eso.- dije mirando alrededor pero los únicos que estábamos éramos nosotros 8, ya que los demás se había ido desde hace rato

- Si, juro que era….- dijo Vicky también mirando alrededor

- …la risa de Alice.- completo la frase Bella

- Debe de ser ella.- dijo Esme mirando hacia arriba.- que donde quiera que este, está muy feliz y contenta. Pero ya es hora irnos y dejar a nuestro pequeño angelito descansar en paz

Y doliéndonos con toda el alma nos despedimos una última vez de nuestra pequeña traviesa, jurando que pronto vendríamos a verla. Y como si, ella nos hubiera oído sentimos una brisa acaricio nuestros rosto, lo cual lo tomamos como una respuesta. Por último, antes de traspasar las puertas del panteón, voltee por inercia, como si alguien me llamara. Y casi me voy para atrás cuando una Alice muy contenta vestida como un ángel me sonreía desde la lejanía, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió sino que tomada de su mano había un rubio hermoso también completamente vestido de blanco.

-Vicky mira .- dije volteando a mi peliroja amiga lo mas rapido posible. Vicky solto un grito sorprendida por lo que veia, pero unos segundo despues desaparecio esa imagen dejandonos anonadadas

- Viste eso

-Si.- dijo mirandome con lagrimas en los ojos.- Si la vi. Y ya ves... se nota que ella ya esta muy feliz.

Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que mi mejor amiga, estaba en un lugar mucho mejor.

**FIN**

_**Snif snif snif…hola chicas como están?..snif.. snif..snif**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que no suelo escribir historias demasiado trágicas pero creo que esta vez no me puede contener. De hecho puede que esta vez si me haya proyectado un tanto en la historia pero pues.. uno necesita un medio de desahogo y que mas sino escribiendo.**_

_**Pero bueno en serio espero que les haya gustado porque lo escribi en verdad con mi alma y mi corazón al descubierto. **_

_**Saben que los quiero**_

_**Besos**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**Peace & Love **_


End file.
